Demonic Lust
by animefans49
Summary: Main Couple: ShikaXKiba ShikamaruXKiba. Shikamaru is a normal human boy who doens't know that demons exist or that his father used to slay them. Kiba is a laughing stock to fellow demons everywhere with his human traits. Can they ever be in love? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Death of the Demon King

Hello! It is I, Kyou! This story I write at school (OMG, WRITTING YAOI IN FRONT OF PEOPLES!? you didn't see that covers notebook ), so this one only gets updated once I feel like editting and typing the chapters. Anyway, this is a complex story, well, when I first came up with it a few months ago, it was complicated. Why? Too many parrings! . Anyway... I decided to write a yaoi series where for once, Naruto isn't a giant whore (to say...), but instead, Kiba lol. The parrings are mostly just sex, but this is a romance/lust story (is lust even a topic!?).

* * *

Tokyo was the perfect feeding ground for demons. Dark nights were filled with many human killings, as were demon killings. A small group of humans studied and trained to destroy these demonic creatures that look mostly like humans.

Nara Shikaku was the last of these slayers, he known for slaying the demon king. Even though he spared the demon's little brother, he keeps the Demon Ring.

The ring is to be warn by the demon king, which keeps the demons' power up. Without it, all their powers will slowly wilt and die, turning the demons into humans.

They will definitely not take this without fighting back, and Shikaku, has nobody left to fight with him.

A boy with spiky dark brown hair, tan skin, red blood marks on his face, and wolf-slitted eyes that contained black shards for eyes lay on a cold old stone floor under a crescent moon. The only door was a old, rotting, wooden, and covered in chains. Though a boy who looked about his age came in out of a shadowy corner; he definitely just got there.

He also had dark brown hair, but in a poofed fashion. He was very pale looking, with normal round shaped eyes. His pupil's were silver and the rest were blood red. He wore a black yukata tied together with an old black rope. The yukata had blood stains and many claw marks and rips.

He looked down at the boy on the ground and threw a bloody dead human next to him. "The prince found out that if you eat them alive, it'll keep your powers up. Next time I'll bring you one alive." He glared down at him, the boy on the floor looked hungrily at the body, licking his fangs. "Eat the damn thing already." He sat and leaned against a wall.

The tan boy devoured the corpse and then crawled over to the other boy. "Thanks… Shino…"

The silver-eyed Shino pat him on the head, "Its alright Kiba. Are you ready to return the favor?"

Kiba nodded and stripped himself for Shino, he was only wearing a rag that used to be a yukata, or he was anyway.

Shino went on top of the naked boy and kissed him hard, nipping on his bottom lip.

Kiba's body had been abused by Shino for as long as he could remember. He wasn't that good of a demon, so Shino had to help him out of lot.

Gay demons wasn't very rare, it was more common than straight demons… oh hell! Every demon was at least bi either they admitted it or not. Another rarity was for demons to mate for life. They loved experimenting, and love was more like two demons that prefer to have sex with someone more than once.

Kiba had only had sex with Shino, who had probable many years of experience. It's due to the fact that Kiba had many human qualities, that nobody really liked him. Getting to know a person instead of just finding somebody good looking and taking them, and Kiba was a nice person, but got mad so easily.

Shino knew him well, and told him these things when Kiba annoyed him. He lived with him, so before the demon king was slain; he was already Shino's bitch. He just needed him more now than ever, otherwise he definitely would become human or die.

Kiba panted heavily and his shivering body was quickly covered in an old ratty blanket. His body would scream for hours in pain after Shino had his way with him if it could. He wiped his eyes of the tears that blurred his vision and saw Shino's eyes watching him.

"You know…" He started, after sex, Shino never acknowledged that they had just had sex and would talk about something completely different. "Our demon lord…" of course! He has been talking about his death since it happened! "killed off his family to show his true lack of emotion, and left his little brother alive so once he died, he could rule…"

This time, their conversation was going in a different direction.

"Yeah, otherwise we would've gone and panicked…" Kiba responded.

"It was an idiotic thing to do." Shino finished, ignoring that Kiba had said anything.

"H- Huh?"

"Sasuke is chuck full of emotion. Everyone knows he is blinded by hatred."

"But Itachi said tha-"

"Show your respect!" Shino snapped. "Sasuke was the Demon King's sex slave! And Itachi would've reproduced a child in his image; Sasuke is a useless excuse of a demon."

"Yeah…" Shino always hated Sasuke. He was stuck up and showed hatred towards the demons' old leader. Itachi was the best leader ever. His father was a power hungry, and used a woman to make him sons.

She was a very beautiful woman, and the only reason for that is to have beautiful sons. Every time they had a girl, he would eat the baby. He was the only person Itachi ever hated.

But his father had feared Itachi, so he never touched him. AS for Sasuke, he had to do enough for himself and his nii-san.

Demons always said that Itachi and Sasuke were in love, like humans, but Kiba saw it as just brotherly affection, or lust.

As for his mother, giving birth so many times and being alone once she got pregnant and so many children taken away, Itachi's mother begged him to kill her.

"He'll either go mad from power or maybe…" Shino pondered on a thought and continued, "He'll want to avenge his brother."

"I doubt it…" Kiba shrugged and with Shino glaring at him, gulped before he explained his reasoning. "He'd avenge himself, I mean come on!? He did want to kill Itachi himself…"

"That's what it looks like, unless you really know him…" Shino muttered. "Speaking of which, I've been summoned by the new so called "king"…" he growled."Well, byes… bitch." He smirked and left Kiba alone to clean up his wounds.

Bitch… Was Shino's damn nickname for him…

* * *

Yes, that was a weird ending, but thats just how I am I guess. Oh well, if you like the main couple but don't like the others, I am sorry but you choose to read my work, so I'll thank you anyway!

Now here are questions, at the end of each chapter is an Q & A:

Q: Why is the object that holds the powers of all demons, a ring?

A: It's a reason for the ring Itachi wears, I like his ring. Plus, Akatsuki members besides Itachi aren't in the story, so it is something that only Itachi owns, or at least owned. But I guess you're question might have been "Why would a ring hold all their powers?" I guess thats just a reason for Kiba to come to the human world and meet Shikamaru to tell the truth...

Have a question? Please note that I won't be excepting questions **until **I have posted chapters 1-3, which by the way, are already written, I just need to edit and type them. If you want to contact me, e-mail me at: 


	2. Chapter 2: Average Life

Hello! This is chapter 2 of Demonic Lust! Lucky you! heheh, anyway... Kyou here! Again, I won't be excepting questions for other stories than this one (its something i'm testing), and no questions can be asked until I have posted chapter 3. Anyway, there are questions at the end that relate to the chapter, incase you have any questions. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm heading to school now," a boy with a bored look on his average tanned face yelled as he opened the front door.

"Wait!" A tall man with a scar on his face that looked similar to the boy yelled back and ran over to him.

"What is it, dad?" The bored boy asked annoyed and then yawned while his father rummaged through his pocket.

"Heheh…" His father chuckled. "Here it is!" He took out a red and black ring.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked more annoyed, if he was late again, he'd never hear the end of it from Iruka-sensei.

"Mind your language Shikamaru!" His father snapped the language kids use these days… When he only got a glare as a reply, his father sighed. "It's something very important to me, and I want you to have it."

"A ring? Dad… are you gay?" Shikamaru smirked. "Maybe Temari will like it." He put it on. "I feel even gayer than you."

"Shut it," his father growled at him. "You look gay no matter what. Now have a nice gay at school!" His father grinned as pushed on his son's back.

Shikamaru pouted slightly, muttering "whatever" and "that was a lame joke". Not caring if his father heard him or not.

**Shikamaru's POV **

Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru, a freshman at Saki Middle School. Though I am a lazy slob, I'm a total genius. What does it matter though? I barely use it, the only reason I have a high C average is because if it gets any lower, boom! I am grounded!

Our school uniform strikes me as a little gothic. Black pants, a long sleeved white button up shirt, and a black vest worn over it. Then again, what do I know?

"Shika-kun!" A girl's voice ran through my ears as a taller girl ran over to me. It was my current girlfriend, Temari.

Her frilly black skirt blew up as the wind blew by. The girl's uniform's only difference from the boy's was the skirt, that stops at the top of her knees.

We always walked to school together, even before we started dating. I was interested in her, but it was too troublesome asking girls out. Luckily, she asked me out.

"That ring matches the uniform; you know once we get back from summer break, we have to wear red ties. It's so manly, Shikamaru!" She giggled.

It is true, I knew that, but Temari was two years ahead of me in school, so once we get back from summer break, she'll start high school. (Note: I read a lot of manga, but I can't understand their school years. But, I still use most other Japanese school things, like the grades. Shikamaru is a seventh grader, which is a first year in middle school, and Temari is a ninth grader, which is a senior in middle school.)

"Looks like we aren't late today!" She laughed and smiled at me as we walked through the school's gates.

"If we were late, you would've scolded me once we first saw each other…" I muttered, she simply laughed again.

"Hey Temari," Ino and the usual group walked over, which was unusual, but that's cause we were actually not late. She loved to pick on and annoy me; she's been doing this ever since I rejected her. But seriously? Can you blame me?

"Hey girls," Temari grinned, being the only one dating out of them, she loved to rub it in their faces and showed me off like I was a new ring or something. OK why did I say ring?

There was Ino's best friend Sakura, even though they fight like hell, they were best friends. She was off in her own world, I always thought she was a lesbian and loved Ino, but that's just me.

Then there was Tenten, my good friend Neji's stalker, and Hinata, the quite girl who was shy and always hid in the back of the group. She was obsessed with Naruto, she once dropped a picture of him bathing, but Naruto, as always, is oblivious to it. Then, there was the oldest in the group, in Temari's class, Rei. She transferred in the middle of the winter.

Now what kind of person is Rei, you ask? I'll tell you! She only wears the black vest, showing slight side boobs, and a shorter skirt she ripped, it is so short now, if she slightly bends over, and you can already see her underwear. She was better known for her seductive purple eyes, the piercing on her eyebrow, and her long silky hair that had only ever been trimmed, never cut, reached the back of her knees. She is the school's favorite whore.

"Ino, class is going to start soon," Sakura warned her.

"True, alright! Bye guys," she waved and with that, Tenten went upstairs, Temari and Rei went off to the top floor, and I, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino hurried off to our class just down the hall.

"Decided to be on time for once, eh Shikamaru?" Iruka joked; I and all the teachers were on a first name bases… how troublesome and embarrassing.

"Yeah…" I grumbled and sat down. He called attendance and Kakashi-sensei came in… Whose bright idea made him principal? He always came in; he and Iruka were so gay together.

Once Kakashi left, we all laughed, which by the way, it takes forever for us to settle down after Kakashi comes in.

* * *

"Have you scored with Temari yet?" Naruto asked which he did everyday at lunch.

"No, but what were you telling us yesterday, Naruto?" I asked as we sat with the usual people; Naruto, me, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and ever since I started dating Temari, Kankuro, who is in Temari's grade, and Gaara in our grade, joined us too.

"He got raped…" Gaara stated, Naruto and him were best friends. Gaara is a strange one, no eyebrows, red hair, "love" tattoo on his head, and black rings around his eyes. He kept glancing at my ring during lunch.

"By Kakashi?" Kankuro laughed and then high fived Neji, they were best friends just like Naruto and Gaara were.

"No… Gai-sensei!" Neji laughed, we all were laughing now except Naruto, Gaara and Lee.

"He would never!" Lee exclaimed, he practically worshiped the Gym teacher, Gai. They looked so alike, how are they not related!?

"Um… It was a girl…" Naruto muttered, embarrassed since we always said that Naruto is a guy's dream, every time we make those types of jokes, Naruto got quiet. Maybe that's why we do that. Anyway, with that said, we all laughed harder. Gaara covered his mouth to hold himself from cracking up.

"Not you Gaara…" Naruto sighed. We all decided to stop and listen; this was going to be good. "I was in my apartment, and went to sleep like I normally do. When I woke up, I was blind folded and my wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts…"

"Oh… Bondage…" I interrupted, getting a small laugh out of them.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway… She was so rough and pervy! She couldn't get enough of my body; she did a lot of things over and over again for what seemed like hours."

Neji got up and pulled Naruto's shirt up, there were marks on his waist where nails had dug into him two days previously. I'm not sure if he wanted to check for marks or just pull his shirt off.

Our blonde friend turned a bright pink, "Neji!" He yelped, once he was out of sight, we said "Hinata…"

* * *

"Hinata was limping… plus what other girl would like Naruto? Wait that came out wrong… I don't mean a girl can't like Naruto, I was just saying… go to those kind of extremes? Only Hinata comes to mind that would do that…" Temari told me as we were on the usual walk home.

"Yeah, it was so funny your brother, as in Gaara, almost laughed."

She giggled. "I don't blame him!" We both grinned and we were now standing in front of my house.

"See ya Temari," I kissed her lips nonchalantly and she skipped off out of sight. I was worried that I never felt anything with Temari, but… like always, I shrugged it off and walked in, kicked off my shoes, and yelled "I'm home".

* * *

Time for the dramatic music Q & A!!! OO wear did that come from!? lol, sorry

Q: What is the point of Rei?

A: I just wanted to creat a character, in my stories, I must have a few OC characters.

Q: Why is Temari and Shikamaru dating?

A: I simply like the couple.

Q: Why did he turn down Ino?

A: OK... not to be mean or anything but... EW!!! Is my personal opinion.

Q: Whats with all the gay jokes?

A: I personally have no idea, it just turned up that way after a few things I wrote down did I realilize what the chapter had turned into O.O.

E-mail: I HOPE I GET FANS! i don't expect it so early, after all this is chapter 2 lol, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Vengence

OH MY GOSH PEOPLE I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T PUT A NEW CHAPTER UP IN WHAT PROBABLY HAS BEEN MONTHS! (think of the readers who lost faith in me! maybe 4... not many people read stories that have only just started...) I WILL TRY MY BEST TO BE BETTER ABOUT PUTTING UP NEW CHAPTERS! Now enjoy what I have neglected to do, I can't blame my lack of updates on school or something, I am just that lazy! Now stop listening (reading... whatever) me go on and on and read the actual story... remember, chapter 3 also marks the beginning of excepting Q & A questions (more about that after the story of course).

* * *

On the last day of school, Temari cried so much. I tried my best to comfort her, "We only see each other in the morning and afternoon anyway…" But that, and nothing, worked.

Kankuro would also be leaving, which means Neji might be taking today hard too. The two of them acted like it was just any other day at school. 

Rei would be leaving, which left most of the guy's and some of the girl's in tears. She simply told Temari, "Time to move on to the big leagues!"

"I'm just glad my siblings won't bother me at school anymore…" Was Gaara's only response. He would be gone during the summer like he always was ever since we had known him. But when he left school, instead of the careless "bye", he said, "bye guys…" That wasn't really weird, but Naruto called me bragging that Gaara told Naruto he'd miss him during the summer.

"I didn't think he swung that way," Chouji said, we had slept over my house on the last day of school for as long as I could remember.

"We are getting at that age," I shrugged while lying on the couch.

"What do you mean _by getting at that age_?"

"At first, as in last y ear, we got interesting in girls… Now we are getting interested in members of the same sex…" I would've said guys, but then I remembered my Sakura theory.

"Are… you saying… WE ARE GOING TO BE GAY!?"

I wanted to slap him. "No… Some people might, but normally its just curiosity. The urge to experiment."

"Oh…" Chouji devoured another one of the few bags of chips in my house.

"Did you just say that you two are going to experiment?" My dad said, he must've heard us talking and walked over to us. I would've said, "Dad! Privacy!" But, it was our fault; we were in the family room.

"If I ever do, which I won't! It wouldn't be Chouji…" I snapped at him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Chouji stared at me.

"Oh… nothing..."

* * *

"Kiba, you are going to be living with the humans," Shino told me.

**Kiba's POV **

"What!?" I yelled in shock, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You have… human-like qualities, well… more than the other demons anyway." Shino explained, I guess he wasn't doing this because he wanted to, he looked angry and yet so confused. I've never seen him like that, and I mean ever. Normally… he is just plain scary.

I pouted, but why did anyone…"Why does anyone have to go live with the humans in the first place? Or… am I being punished for having so many _human qualities_?"

"Only I am allowed to punish you!" "He yelled, his silver eyes lost their color and turned into pure anger. He sighed, "Sorry… I just freaked out a little…"

"Um… alright…" I said feeling every single bit disturbed.

"Sasuke's orders…" Shino mumbled looking down.

"Huh?"

"The answer to the question you asked, it's 'Sasuke's orders'."

"Why is he-" I started to ask before Shino cut me off, knowing him he already knows what I was going to ask.

"He wants revenge, it's that simple." He yawned; he finally went back to looking annoyed. "Killing off the human who killed Itachi-sama…. is too simple for Sasuke. He needs to emotionally hurt the man. So you shall be going to school with his son."

"So… I go and kill him?"

"Nope, too simple." Shino groaned and stared at me, trying as much as he could not to beat the shit out of me for being so dumb and not knowing this stuff in the first place. He sighed and finally continued, "You have to do the following: become friends with the son, find out where the demon ring is, make sure he doesn't find out you are a demon, and give Sasuke the address to the house. He'll kill the son, and the wife. Then, he'll get the ring back."

"Then won't the human be blinded by rage and attack any demons he can get his hands on?"

"No, this plan is because Sasuke can't get over emotion… This won't work out," he sighed and rubbed my head, "I can't tell him no, he'd kill you." He really, for one of the first times, looked truly and deeply concerned about me! A demon shouldn't do that, and Shino knows this… Though, it does make me happy to know he cares about me. I just wonder, is it as his living toy or as a demon?

"I don't want to lose my favorite sex toy!" He grinned, which not only crushed my hope and made me feel miserable for myself…. IT SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!

I felt something warm surround me, while I was avoiding looking at him, he had hugged me suddenly. "Don't worry, I'm going to annoy Sasuke-chan until he lets me come with you!" He smacked my back and I let out a giant yelp.

The next few days, Shino and I went on nightly visits to the town where I'd soon be living for a short while… I hope it's a short while anyway. Even the nights were hot out, and it was all just a giant pain in the ass…

* * *

Humans… what weird creatures! The only good thing they do is feed us, their blood is the best part….

That night was still, the moon was full, but it was faded out do to the clouds that secretly covered the nighttime sky. Just like most of the nights in the summer, it was very humid out, the darkness trying to consume the heat and cool it, but… by the time it gets cooler, its time for the sun to rise.

"Nara Shikaku… the man who beat me to the kill…"

**Sasuke's POV **

I walked along the broken sidewalks that were next to an empty street. Looking for any human to feed on, normally it is best to find one with thoughts of suicide, easier to cover up. Still no one in site…. I sighed.

The demons looked up to my brother, he was the best leader of the demons that ever existed, and yet I hated him. I wanted to kill him, if he is dead… I am not satisfied.

Was I the only one who kept the thought that Itachi didn't die? I mean what proof is there? No body, or anything, was left of him… not even a demon could completely eliminate someone's corpse off the face of the planet! Ashes? Bones? Blood? Nothing!

I kicked an old building and it crumbled, I eagerly watched in hope to hear someone scream. No screams of pain or any noise but the building smashing onto the ground… I must move on.

A red haired person was walking through the empty four-way part of the street, just a few yards down from me. It's a guy. He'll have to do. I jumped silently on top of a building and observed him.

Such a strange looking human, and I've seen, killed, and eaten so many. Red hair, black rings around his eyes, no eyebrows…. Was that a kanji made from blood on his head?

Still observing the bizarre human, I blinked once and he just disappeared. I jumped down in the middle of the interconnection of two different streets and looked around quickly, not one sole of any creature was around.

"You must be Itachi's younger brother… "A bitter and cold voice stated, the boy I was watching earlier had somehow gotten behind me!?

I smirked.

"I've never seen a demon with red hair."

"Maybe that's because I'm only half demon, that's why I live here…"

"Oh! I get it now!" I turned to face his piercing blue eyes glaring at me… or maybe they were green. I laughed, but got annoyed because he didn't seem to care why I laughed. "if you lived in the demon world…" I stopped and patted him on the head. "…they would kill you. After all, you have that good human taste!" I grinned as his glare continued.

"Hmph…. Go to hell," he growled and slapped my hand away and started to walk off. "And you won't be killing anyone that goes to my school!" He vanished.

"Strange…" I pouted; ten sneered and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Like he can stop me." I walked off into the night.

* * *

YAY IT IS FINALLY TIME THAT I START EXCEPTING Q & A QUESTION REQUESTS! I've already started chapter 4, so if I don't go into another "too lazy to type" phase... I'm never too lazy to write in the journal, but I guess its only because I write when I'm in class... lol, yes I write yaoi porn stories in class.

Q: So what does Gaara do during the summer?

A: He's at my house! pouts Sorry... anyway, he protects Naruto. During the summer is the demons feeding frenzy, and Naruto, with his giant uke face, is a big vitim lol.

Q: I heard once this story is over, there's gonna be a related second story?

A: Actually... THERE MIGHT BE TWO! gasp (yes, my friend in class requested I do this question). Anyway, if the story is a hit, there will be two stories that happen once this one, the main and original, is over. Can't tell you who the couples are though. I hate spoiling things for other people.

Q: Are Neji and Kankuro in boy love?

A: Wow... I LOVE THAT PHRASE! "boy love" lol. No, they aren't. Well, maybe, I haven't decided yet. The thing is, I don't know many people that like that parring. (I do! lol) At first I wanted to put Neji with Lee... but... knowing a lot of people (from my e-mail conversations of people who actually read this story), they find Lee creepy. Oh well, back to the drawing board.

Q: Does Shino like Kiba? Orj ust his body?

A: If I didn't know any better I would really think that Kiba asked this question. Anyway... I can't say as of right now, i've only written up to somewhere in chapter four, so how it turns out hasn't been worked out. Its a 50 50 chance of like like or no like like.

Q: Haha, you're OC character is gone already!

A: (Um... that isn't a question) Uh... no she isn't! I'm thinking of having Rei still be in the story even though she doesn't go to the middle school anymore.

To talk to me and submit a question for the Q & A, e-mail me at 


	4. Chapter 4: Friendships

OMFG EVERYONE I AM THE WORST! YOU HAVE EVERY SINGLE RIGHT TO HATE ME! To tell the truth I've been neglecting this purposely, I'm terrible T-T

I seriously ask for forgiveness and will try to update every 2 weeks or even every week DX Kyou is sorry

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

My dad hugged me tightly, my feet not touching the ground. I could barely breathe.

"My little man is starting eighth grade today!" He whined. "Now who will keep me company away from your mother!?"

A sweat drop formed on my head. I kicked him and fell to the ground. He waved to me as I walked away from the house, "Take it like a man!" I yelled, what a crybaby…

Kiba's POV

Apartments are strange; humans live in such strange places…

Shino smacked me, "You are tying it all wrong!" He came to my apartment to make sure I wouldn't screw up. "There, do you get how to tie it now?" He asked annoyed, like always. It's not my fault nowadays demons don't wear ties; Shino was much older than me, so he knew a lot of human things I didn't.

"I can't do it!" I banged my head on the door, which turned out to be open, so the door pushed open and BAM! I hit my head on the floor.

He sighed, "well, I think you're fine, come check with me after school to report…" And with that, before I could complain, he vanished.

"Damn you Shino!" I screamed at the floor. I was ready, so I locked my door and walked down the side walk to school.

"Take it like a man!" I heard someone scream. They looked tired and about… the age I looked. He also wore the uniform, so at least I know I'm going the right way.

Shikamaru's POV

I kicked my fence and yawned. What an idiot my dad is! After walking a few yards, I noticed another guy that goes to my school. I thought I was the only middle school student on this street. No high school students lived on the street, and a bunch of grade school kids, the oldest one is probably eight. He must've moved recently.

He looked confused, I sighed and turned around and nonchalantly said, "Hey, you just move?"

He looked shocked that I said anything to him at all. "Y-yeah… Just last week…" He muttered confused, we were now walking side by side.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, an eighth grader."

"Inuzuka Kiba… eighth grader!" He shouted while grinning, it reminded me of the grin Naruto always has on his stupid tan face.

"Well, you can eat with me and my friends if you want," I told him for some reason, then thought it over and added, "So you have a chance to make some friends. I'm sure you'll like at least one of the weirdos I eat with." I laughed weakly; it was weird talking to him I just couldn't stop just then.

"Oh sure! That'd be great!" He said smirking for some reason. We finally got to the school gates. "Well I have to go, bye!" He yelled while running into the school. Weird kid. He'll fit in with us.

"Yes! We're all in the same class!" Naruto smiled his wide-ass smile at us. There was Naruto, Chouji, Gaara, and then there was me.

Iruka-sensei walked in. "Hope you all had a good summer!" He walked to the front of the class and called attendance.

"Also, we have a student new to the school," he looked over to the door and Kiba came in. He grinned when he saw me. "Introduce yourself," Iruka told him and patted him on the back.

He faced us like he had been practicing his introduction, "Hello! My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I recently moved from Kyoto, but I move a lot. I hope I get to stay in Tokyo. I hope I get to like this school and become friends with many of you."

"We all said "welcome", it had been forever since our school had a new student. It's a change of pace, but I bet it's a small change in our pace.

"Very good," Iruka smiled. "Now pick a place to sit."

He sat next to Hinata. The first day of school was always boring. I noticed that Hinata warmed up to him quickly, and they were talking the whole time. Whispering. Whatever. For some reason, I felt nervous and bothered…. Oh well.

* * *

I looked around for the new guy when the lunch bell rang. Once I finally found him, I dragged him to the roof. It was this year's new eating place.

"It's the new kid!" Naruto shouted, with his pointing out the obvious, sweat drops appeared on our heads.

"No fucking duh!" I shouted at him. "He's new in our class…" I explained to Neji and Lee.

"Hi…" Kiba muttered, and then sat down.

Gaara starred at him strangely, like he did at my ring the first day I wore it. Wait… the ring does match the uniform nicely.

Kiba's POV

Shikamaru is nice, though Iruka-sensei doesn't seem to like him. Or is just annoyed by him. You aren't supposed to sleep in class… which he did. He also beat the math teacher (Asuma) at shoji. So….. I have come to this conclusion! Shikamaru is a genius… but a lazy bum!

"Hey Kiba!" The tan kid with the weird whisker light scratches on his face, who was sitting by me, yelled almost right in my ear. "You were talking to Hinata…. A lot…" He grinned stupidly, they starred at him.

"Well, yeah…. She was just being nice…"I muttered. God damn, humans assume that just because you get friendly with a girl… you "love" them.

Though I wonder, humans love people "body and soul", will that ever happen to me? Will I be able to understand human emotion? Maybe…. I'll fall in love with someone.

"Hinata is **your** stalker, not his," the guy with the busy eyebrows and the eyes that looked like when you smashed an egg open, flicked the blonde on his forehead.

Shikamaru tapped me on the shoulder; he was wearing a red and black ring. It…. Matched the uniform! "Hey, I'll introduce you to them."

"We can introduce ourselves!" The tan boy complained. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

The long haired boy coughed "gay", which made Naruto pout at him.

The fat blob turned to me, I'm Akamichi Chouji," I was going to say nice to meet you back to him…. But he went back to being human garbage disposal.

"I'm…. Gaara…" the red haired guy muttered.

"I am Lee! NOT RELATED TO GAI-SENSEI!" I starred at him scared stiff.

"Don't mind him; he's weirder than he looks…" the long haired boy with the same weird white eyes as Hinata told me.

"That's possible?" I asked.

The group laughed except Lee and Gaara.

"Oh, I'm Hyuuga Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin." Well, now that explained the eyes and the same paleness of skin.

"Nice to meet you all!" I grinned what nice…. Weird little humans. I'll definitely get along with them!

* * *

I came back to the apartment right after school ended. Shikamaru would've walked me back if not for a date with his girlfriend he had to go to. I don't really mind… I wonder what she looks like…. All my life, I've barely hung out with girls. Now that I think about it, all the humans I eat have been boys, guys, men… It makes me wonder, can I call myself gay if I've never really talked to a girl?

I reached for the handle on the apartment door and pulled the door open when a most unusual smell hit my nose. I stood there, gawking, at the sight of Shino, wearing human clothes, standing in the kitchen wearing weird round sunglasses to hide his unusual silver eyes… "Uh… I'm home?" Was all I could bare to squeak out.

"Excellent…"He glanced at me, the sunglasses halfway down the frame of his nose, showing those silver, careless, confusing, eyes of his. "Did you do anything stupid?"

I glared at him and lay on the couch. "No idea…" I muttered. I finally remembered he was still standing in the kitchen… "What is that smell? Smells like some-" I was going to say 'something died', but it probably was some sort of dead human being cooked.

"Well yes, its dead fish," he rolled his eyes. "You can't be eating humans at a human school."

"Well yeah, I thought then I wouldn't eat…" I muttered weakly, knowing he was going to yell at me for what he said was because of my lack of common sense.

"We don't need you drawing attention to yourself!" Shino, no even more irritated, pointed a blood covered knife at me. "Now look, I'll get you out of this situation as quickly as possible, you might be human like, but you're stupid and bound to screw up."

Oh gee, I'm glad he has such good confidence in me.

A human might've been scared with a knife, covered in blood, being pointed at them. As for me, I glanced at it, then turned my eyes to glare at him for a moment. "Whatever…"

"Answer me then: how do you know if one of the humans is the killer's son?" Shino asked, trying to prove that Kiba was an idiot. There he goes degrading him again. While waiting for my response, he went back to the fish.

I ignored him, not giving Shino the satisfaction, but…. He thought…. Of the boy with the ring that matched his uniform… the ring….

"Never mind," Shino looked annoyed again. "See anyone actually wearing the ring?"

"Nope…."

* * *

...Q & A (feels like beating self)

Q: Did Shikamaru and Kiba fall in love at first sight?

A: Well, you can guess that XD

Q: Was Sasuke hitting on Gaara?

A: NO! He was being a fat ass!!! (Giant Sasuke hater, I am so sorry). He was playing with him. As you can see, Sasuke in this story is super selfish.

Q: Will Kiba end up liking life as a human more than a demon?

A: I'd think so... Poor thing, the things that lay in store for him. Also, look at it this way. As a demon, a laughing stalk, has someone who has to hunt for him, and is basically a toy. He has a better chance at being happy with a human life.

Ok! Here is the deal! To keep my fans entertained, I also have a journal of an almost complete GaaXNaru story, I'll start posting that since the first 20 something chapters (they are short though) are already done. Its for if I forget to update this, cause I only write during class... T-T Kyou is sorry


	5. Chapter 5: Death Wish

Hello! Its Kyou XD I finally updated, sorry, this story I have to first write it in an actual written by hand journal first, then re-type it on the computer so the only time I really get to write is school o.O BUT THIS TIME THE UPDATE DIDN'T TAKE MONTHS... I think XD Anyway, sorry if the chapter is too short, I'll try to update it once I update my Ouran story and then post the first few chapters of a GaaNaru story I started writting a long time ago, its mostly written so yeah o.O I'LL TRY NOT TO BE LAZY BUT... no promises T-T Kyou

* * *

The skies were covered in pitch black clouds and the sky itself was a blood red color. A giant stone castle overlooked the lands below. It had a long stone path that was filled with scratches from battles that took place there long ago. Those battles must've been so fierce and extreme that the dried blood was impossible to remove.

At the rotted dark brown gate, ten demons stood as guards instead of the usual two. Though, since Sasuke wasn't wearing the ring, those ten demons only had the power of what the two guards used to.

Shino sighed at the pathetic sight of it all and strolled over. "Sasuke wanted a word with me…" He growled and glared between each and every one of them.

"You have no right to talk like that!" The tallest and most built of them snapped. He then pointed his spear at him. "You should be more careful, shrimp!"

Shino simply sighed in response. _Idiot…_ His eyes glared straight at him, the unusual silver colored eyes focused on him and the demon dropped his spear and froze. "You are stupid and useless to our society…" His eyes rolled to look at the ground, then starred back at the tallest demon and grinned evilly.

Suddenly, a black and silver praying mantis, bigger than the demon that bothered Shino, grabbed him from behind and hit his neck. Before the other guards could react, it pulled his head clean off and left the rest of the demons almost as frozen as the affect Shino's eyes had on the now dead demon. The mantis had no pupils and gave off an unusually psychotic aura.

"That's enough, Myu," Shino commanded to make sure she wouldn't kill anyone else. "I'll reward you later, now be gone!" He commanded and Myu vanished. Shino muttered sounding irritated, "Someone open the fucking door…"

* * *

Shino's POV Still 

The halls of the castle were empty, which wasn't unusual, considering Sasuke is such a loner. With every step he took, it boomed loudly and eventually the echoing ceased once Shino stopped to open the door to the graveyard. He found Sasuke there. He looked in disgust at their greatest leader's little brother… or toy.

Sasuke growled and glared for a moment, then dropped it down to a blank stare. He then sat on a grave and motioned for him to come over. "It's been a week since Kiba entered the school."

"He hasn't found anyone or anything yet," Shino stated coldly.

"Well… its not like I suspected he'd find anything early. So there are no worries with that…"

So this was about something else. Shino's silver eyes studied Sasuke for any signs and found he wasn't exactly an open book. Only thing left to do was ask, "What are your worries, then?"

"I knew you'd catch that," Sasuke responded. Knowing Shino's question was still unanswered, he cleared his throat then continued, "You are aware of the exceptions to the ring's powers, yes?"

"There are exceptions?"

Well that answered his question.

"I guess its something most demons aren't told. I have asked the guards and they had no idea what I was talking about, anyway… The ring is worn by a member of the Uchiha royals that allows demons to keep their abilities and not-"

Shino, who was becoming impatient, finished his sentence. "And not become human. I know that much."

"…Of course, well, there are exceptions. If a demon has never eaten a human, then they still have their powers if the ring isn't being worn."

"What demon has never-?"

"A half demon eats human foods, not humans for food…" Sasuke trailed off then sighed. He was quiet after that.

"I see… You are afraid they might try to over throw you?" Shino growled still angry.

"Then would I be talking to you then? I had one of my guards do a little snooping and found something out. A half demon just happens to go to Kiba's school. Oh, and another one lives nearby, but they go to the high school so its not as big of a deal. I bet he knows what Kiba is."

It took a minute to realize what he had told him. A half demon, who can't lose his powers and is probably already more powerful than any demon due to the current situation, wouldn't be very happy about Sasuke trying to gain back the regular demons powers… Or, maybe he'll have friends and… what if… he was friends with the killer's son? Kiba might get hurt in the process… and its too hard to find a demon that weak and in his taste.

"You know what you can do for me, Shino? Or… more what you can do for Kiba?" Sasuke grinned at him menacingly.

"He'll be dead by the end of a human week."

* * *

Kiba's POV 

Kiba felt awful about having to lie to Shino about if he found the human's son.

He sat on the roof during one of his classes, the one with all the numbers, thinking about his choices. He could tell Shino, then get respect from him and finally get his powers back. Though… that had two bad parts. The first being everything going back to normal, the weakling demon sex slave who can't fend for himself. But… the other thing was Shikamaru would be killed…

With that in mind, Kiba's eyes watered slightly and it felt as though a giant knot formed in his stomach. Why would he care about someone he barely knows? A human of all creatures?

The other option was to never tell Shino, with all the demons becoming humans then on his head. Though… was staying a human really that bad? He was barely a demon enough as it is… As a human he wouldn't be made fun of it, he'd actually fit in.

Kiba suddenly sat up, he smelled blood. He looked off the edge of the school to the track part of the grounds in the back of the school. No classes were out, so he jumped off the roof and onto the top of the equipment shed.

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck was that!?" A boy screamed, referring to the noise Kiba made when he landed.

He looked off the edge to see Shikamaru crouched over on the ground holding something.

Kiba's mood lightened slightly and he jumped off the opposite side, more carefully and quietly this time, and walked over to him and whispered, "Shikamaru…? You are skipping too?"

Shikamaru looked up, not so surprised to see him there. "Well, Asuma tries to get me to do actual work."

"Oh gee… how dare he do something so terrible," I muttered sarcastically. I noticed the blood on the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you bleeding?"

"Yeah, this thing bit me…" He motioned with his head towards his lap where he was holding a dog whose front paw was wrapped up was sleeping. "I found him half way through the fence, I think he was trying to get away and was knocked out… Who the hell would do that? It's terrible…"

Kiba saw Shikamaru was upset, he could tell the dog's paw was broken. It looked as though some of the kids at school did this… Humans seem cruel… though are demons that different?

"When he came to, I don't blame him for biting me," he stood up holding the small dog. "Ow…" He twitched with pain, "I should bandage this up though… Can we go to your place?"

I starred at him shocked with my jaw dropped. "Wh- why don't we go to your place?"

"Cause my parents would be pissed if they found out I'm skipping… So can I come over?"

Kiba looked down at the ground and thought about what would happen if Shikamaru was seen by Shino… he has that dammed ring on. Though if he didn't take Shikamaru to his apartment, he won't risk getting grounded and most likely the wound will continue to bleed and get infected… Though him living is more important? He could come over if Shino wasn't there… Though if he went back at this hour and Shino was there then he'd be in trouble for 'flaking out on the mission'…..

I sighed and looked at Shikamaru, who was awaiting my response. "Well…"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! XD If you can call it that... I can, so yay! Q & A TIME!

Q: Why don't you ever update?

A: O.O please keep questions... story related...

Q: So does Temari and the high schoolers no longer exist?

A: They'll come back later

Q: Why did Kiba not tell Shino?

A: Dude, if he did... then Shikamaru would've died and this would've been a short story...

PLEASE ASK MORE QUESTIONS XD I love answering the randomness, no question is off limits and reviews will make me write faster (seriously they do WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?) lol, anyway, see ya next time Kyou


	6. Chapter 6: A Crush and Spilt Blood

Kyou has finally updated like she said she would if you look on my main profile page! I said I'd have this story on by Wednesday, which is tonight, and ends in about 2-3 hours XD I'm horrible I know! Anyway, the chapter may seem longer but do notice right away it starts with a recap you can skip if you want, its just for those who might be lost, plus actually I was lost and didn't remember things and had to rewrite this chapter in order to make it make sense! Anyway, the story is really starting to get somewhere, with this new chapter 6, and I'll give you a specific date on my profile by this Sunday on when I will post the next chapter by, THANKS FOR NOT HATING ME (not that I would know if you did or not... lol)

* * *

RECAP OF THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS

We were told about a human organization that fought against demons who would feed on people at night in their town. Shikaku, Nara Shikamaru's father, also the last remaining member of the organization, took the demon king's head, Itachi. He took the ring that would be worn by a member of the Uchiha clan, which is where the demons got their powers from, without Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, now wearing it; the demons have come close to becoming humans. This is when Sasuke devices a plan, where the ring is found, and the son and wife of the killer of the previous king will be murdered for revenge.

Kiba, a demon that pretty much is like a human except for a few qualities and a taste for humans, is the selected demon to go into the school where Sasuke thinks his son goes to, where that is how Sasuke will find his home and carry out his plan. Kiba is owned by Shino, a silver eyed demon who, despite his appearance, is a wise and strong demon, though over controlling and immature. We have found out he can control demonic bugs without the need for his actual demon powers, as long as he can get them food. 

Shikamaru, as previously stated is the slayer Shikaku's son, apparently doesn't know about his father being a demon slayer, or that demons even exist. He leads a normal human boy's life, going through awkward stages and has friends of both sexes. He is dating a girl in the high school named Temari. He wears the demon ring, not knowing what it is, and befriends Kiba not knowing his original intentions.

Gaara knows about the ring, for it is revealed that he is a half demon, which is a demon immune to having his powers from the ring, due to the fact that he hasn't ever eaten a human, the specifics for why the ring works that way aren't known. He seems to be protective of Naruto, and has been found out that he can easily stop Sasuke's plan from going into motion. Sasuke thus orders the murder of Gaara, by using Shino as a pawn.

Kiba likes his new life as a human, and would probably prefer to become one rather than return to being Shino's sex toy, and seems to be turning on Shino himself. Though we aren't quite sure if he will completely go against the mission, though we know that he hasn't told Shino that he knows Shikamaru is wearing the ring.

The current situation is that Shikamaru and Kiba, separately, were skipping their last class, when Shikamaru found an injured dog that some kids at their middle school had probably kicked around for their own amusement. Kiba, with his great sense of smell, smelled the blood from Shikamaru being bitten, and came over to him and got into the current situation, where he has to decide if Shikamaru can go over his apartment or not. Now let's destroy our current double cliff hanger!

* * *

Kiba's POV

"…Sure…" Kiba muttered looking at his feet, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment. Why didn't he say no? Just cause he couldn't seem to say no to Shikamaru? Though now he could end up killed…

"Great," Shikamaru stood up, holding the dog close and ignoring the pain from the bite. He had a look of relief on his face as he kicked Kiba barely to get his mind back to the current situation. "Lead the way."

Kiba swallowed hard and nodded, afraid to talk due to him already looking suspicious to Shikamaru. The front gate was open and they ran out and out of the sight of the school, back to the part of the neighborhood they both lived in. Kiba's apartment would come up first though, so they didn't need to worry about the possibility of one of Shikamaru's parents spotting him. 

Kiba decided to think of a plan since after already, and stupidly, saying yes, saying no now would look very weird. If Shino wasn't home, nothing to worry about. Nothing should be left in the house that's inhuman. If he wasn't home, but he came home, Kiba could stall Shino by embarrassing means… so that Shikamaru could sneak out. But if he was already home, all he needed to do was somehow get the ring off Shikamaru's finger, and except the scolding of Shino saying how he shouldn't bring a human home.

Time had passed too quickly, and they were already at their destination, the front of Kiba's apartment. Shikamaru had already gotten to the top step by the door, waiting for him to open the door while he continued to hold the small dog. Kiba felt suddenly fine when he sensed that Shino wasn't home, he took a deep breath, passed Shikamaru, and unlocked the door.

On the inside, a old scroll written in demon letters "Kiba Read This", was on the ground, Kiba, who was back to panicking, tripped and fell on top of it. "Auuuuuuuuugh!" He shouted in pain while laying face down on the floor. To Shikamaru, it probably looked like the reason he tripped was simply because the leveling of the top step and the floor inside was slightly different and Kiba was just not paying attention and tripped.

Shikamaru, who wanted to lend a hand to him to help him up, then remembered the white, small, and slightly scruffy dog in his arms, realized he couldn't do anything. "Kiba…?"

The demon boy, while rolling onto his back so that he could get up, slipped the scroll in the back of his school vest. Then attempted several times to get up, looking like some kind of drunk, until he finally was able to get up. "Uh…. I'm okay now…"

Once Shikamaru knew Kiba was okay, he burst into laughing while Kiba closed the door. Kiba ignored the laughing, though he did look very irritated. He sighed finally since the laughing hadn't died down yet, and finally decided to have an excuse to leave Shikamaru alone in a different room so he could look at the scroll. "Hey, the kitchen is right over there," Kiba pointed once finally being listened to by his first human friend. "Wait in there, I'll bring a first aid kit for you and the dog, I'm gonna go put my stuff away really quick." Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the kitchen, looking around barely, since it wasn't that interesting of an apartment, while Kiba ran upstairs.

He opened the door to his room, throwing his bag onto the bed in a hurry. He hadn't even really expected it to actually land on the bed; he just needed to read the scroll really quick so Shikamaru didn't get suspicious again. He reached through the top of the school vest and pulled the scroll out, opening it in a hurry to read what Shino had written for him.

"Kiba, I won't be in the apartment for several days, something came up and I need to deal with it. I'll be back as soon as I can, so don't get too lonely without me bitch."

His first reaction was to sigh with relief, then, as he was hiding the scroll under his mattress, he remembered his damn nickname… He hadn't been called that since this whole thing began, damn that Shino!

Kiba then went downstairs to the kitchen where Shikamaru looked at him oddly, with the dog now laying on the counter, curled in ball, in front of him. "Hey you forgot something…" He smirked slightly while Kiba wondered what he would've forgotten.

"GAH DAMMIT!" Kiba kicked the ground and ignored the new pain in his foot to avoid looking even more stupid. He went back upstairs, then back down, with the first aid kit.

* * *

The ground was stained with fresh blood that would've caught his interest, if most of it wasn't his own.

Shino laid on the ground, his right leg completely broken, almost even pulled off; he also was covered in deep cuts filled with sand which stung him easily; one of his ribs had probably breached his lung for he could barely breathe and every time he breathed out, it just added to the blood.

With his powers decreasing by the day, this, which normally would've been barely a scratch to him, was now very fatal. He had to rely on his bugs to do all the fighting… He felt pathetic, he just wanted to bleed to death, but then he'd die with Kiba in Sasuke's clutches. He didn't love him, Shino had no such ability, and he just hated the thought of losing in such a way.

The good news was that he had done enough damage to Gaara for him to die from blood loss before he even got back to his home. At least he was able to do that much, though the half demon that went to the high school still bothered him. He pondered these thoughts while waiting for his bugs to come back with some of Sasuke's body guards to come fetch for him.

It would be much longer before he'd be able to watch over Kiba than he had originally planned.

* * *

Kiba laid the little dog on the couch and put a blanket over him as he finally settled down; the dog had really taken a liking to Kiba and wanted to jump at him, but with his front paw injured, he couldn't actually do. He pet the dog, which even though he was awake, didn't open his eyes, gently. "You should rest," Kiba stated as the dog's tail wagged and he let out a bark, and then finally went back to his nap.

"I know you're in love with him Kiba, but you should treat your next patient," he turned to see Shikamaru looking a little impatient, and yawned. "Remember the dog bit me?" He lifted the hurt arm, which had a giant section of the sleeve now stained with Shikamaru's blood, which made Kiba twitch hungry, but he ignored it.

He walked over to him, "Okay roll your sleeve up so I can patch up your wittle wound," Kiba told him but then noticed Shikamaru wasn't doing that. "What's the hold up?"

"That'll just make it worse, hold on," Shikamaru told him and he undid the red tie, took it off, and set it on the counter. He started at his fest and while removing it noticed the bizarre look that Kiba didn't realize he was giving him. "You mentally retarded?"

"No just hurry up," Kiba said embarrassed, he had only been startled as all. That's when the vest landed on the floor in front of him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Shikamaru was now almost completely shirtless, with the long sleeved collared shirt unbuttoned, and now thrown on top of the vest. He looked at Shikamaru, his eyes focused at first on his chest. It was an average build for someone Shikamaru's age, but to Kiba it somehow was perfect. He then studied his arms, again, average for his age, but looked at the upper part of the arm where the wound was located. Though yes, the dog was small, the shock of what had been done to him had made him bite his arm as hard and deep as possibly possible, and it looked like he held onto Shikamaru for a while.

"Well let's stop the bleeding first…" Kiba said, still stunned by Shikamaru, he liked the tone of his skin too, and he purposely grabbed the part right below the bite, liking the cool and smooth feeling of his skin. "Oops, my fault." He stopped the bleeding, he put some cleaning medicine on it, then wrapped it up too tight the first time, so that he could study Shikamaru longer, then wrapped it the right way. "There…" Kiba muttered, his face now flustered. He just now thought he had been pretty much checking him out.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said and smiled slightly, looking at the new bandages on his arm, "Could you wash my clothes before I have to head back home?"

"Oh yeah, sure," the demon boy said, not looking at his friend again, fearing he was being too obvious, gathered up the clothes, and put them in the washing machine at the end of the hall. He came back to see him petting the dog. "What should we do with him?"

"Can you keep him here? I don't think he's strong enough to be on his own, though if you can't-"

"No! I can do it don't worry!" Kiba shouted determined and without hesitation.

"Alright, so let's name him…" Shikamaru lifted up the dog and laid him on his lap. "Any ideas?"

They tossed name ideas back and forth for the past hour, Kiba had to go put the shirts in the drier, then came back when Shikamaru looked like he had actually did something. "How does Akamaru sound to you?"

"Perfect…" Kiba said, he didn't know if he meant Shikamaru… or the name for the dog. Maybe, when he thinks about it long after he leaves, he truly meant both.

* * *

"Stupid trash night…" Naruto muttered, already wearing his sloppy sleeping clothes around eleven o'clock that night. He put the trash up by the front gate, when he noticed a trail of dark liquid. Without realizing it, he followed the path to an alley that he and his friends used to hang out in last year. Somebody laid there in a pool of the dark liquid. Naruto quickly realized the person was dying and ran over, not caring he was in his PJ's. He flipped the person over to see a even more pale than usual version of Gaara's face, his eyes closed but he was still breathing. "G-Gaara?"

* * *

Time for the Q & A! WOOT

Q: When will they start to FEEL things for one another? Dude you are taking forever...

A: Ok, first off, I try not to rush a story right away into a relationship, its boring that way and doesn't last as long, and to answer your question, this chapter I guess! P

Q: Is the half demon in the high school someone that was already showed in the story at the beginning?

A: Its possible, maybe yes and maybe no.

Q: Why did you put Akamaru into the story? Even though you didn't state he was Akamru we could all pretty much tell!

A: How can you have Kiba without an Akamaru? Its like me without sunkist... I AM NOT A SODA ADDICT XD Ok I probably am. A better example you can understand is a Kakashi without his Icha Icha, or a Naruto without his ramen, it just doesn't work.

Thanks for the questions, thanks for staying with the series, I'll try to update soon! Send questions for the next chapter if you don't understand something, want to know something, or just plain bug me, to: LIVE YAOI! Kyou-chama


	7. Chapter 7: The Wounded

Kyou here... Sorry I haven't updated, I'm so sorry! I meant to but Spring Break . GAH!! Anyway, I'm going to try to add another chapter in a few days Sometime this week (I hope) to make up for never updating, but remember I have another story I do, that one I'm going to try to write three chapters for, also this week. So I'll try to do a chapter a day, I have nothing better to do, and I'm tired of disapointing my readers! DX Kyou-chama

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Ugh…." Gaara kept groaning while he lay on Naruto's couch looking like a broken version of himself, it scared Naruto to see him like that. He was hurt terribly, while Naruto treated the wounds as best he could, he wondered the main question: what happened that he almost got killed from?

Naruto checked Gaara's breathing, it got weaker again. It was like no matter what Naruto would do, Gaara was slowly dying. If only he'd let him take him to the hospital… but…

FLASHBACK

"G-Gaara?" Naruto froze in place, as if the world had frozen around him, but it didn't. He went pale as he shook Gaara, afraid of the worst. "Gaara!?"

His eyelids twitched suddenly, ffighting their way in order to open, though even then they barely opened. Gaara's eyes had the usual coldness in them, not one sign of fear or anger was even hinted in them, as if it was just any normal day when he saw Gaara.

At least he was alive.

"Gaara…" Naruto had been shaking, his eyes slightly red, but he held it all in and tried to help Gaara out of the pool of his own blood. Once he finally got him up, he slowly made his way and got out of the alley, "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No way," Gaara snapped immediately.

"Gaara!! This is no time to be stubborn!!" Naruto snapped right back, his voice sounded like he would break down any minute. "Let's just take you…" He pleaded.

"I…" Gaara muttered, and then suddenly he got a small bit of power in him and pushed away from Naruto and leaned all of his body against the brick building, glaring at him. "I can't…"

At first Naruto felt both betrayed and scared, for Gaara's sake. He didn't want him to die. Gaara was…. His…. Best friend.

Naruto was going to break.

"WHY NOT!? I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!" He glared at him, eyes watery. The blonde then dropped to his knees and wiped his eyes.

Gaara's barely open eyes, opened as wide as possible at him. He shocked Gaara of all people. He believes he actually made Gaara get lost for words. He stared at the ground in front of Naruto, looking for something to say, and then sighed. "The reason why I'm like this… would draw attention…"

Naruto looked up at him, his face flushed and eyes still watery, "What happened to you…? What did this? Did someone-"

"If you promise… Not to take me to the hospital… I'll tell you what happened." Gaara twitched, maybe wishing he didn't promise that. But Naruto was too quick to agree.

* * *

And that left Naruto in the current situation, doing the best he could to keep Gaara alive. That's all he could do, and he should probably contact Gaara's siblings.

Naruto only had Kankuro's cell phone number, but it was enough he thought. He called him but he didn't pick up, so he left a message: "Hey Kankuro, its Naruto here. Gaara is over, he's hurt terribly. I might stay home tomorrow if I can't trust him alone, otherwise I'll fill you in the best I can at school. Feel free for you or Temari to come over. Bye." He closed his phone and stared at it for a while, then put it on the table and went back to doing the best he could at being "Gaara's nurse".

* * *

Kiba looked around the empty and silent apartment. He only had one little desk lamp on because he couldn't see well in the dark. He wasn't used to being by himself, but it was so lucky that with all that happened, the day Shikamaru came over, Shino would be gone for days anyway. It made him happy that he came over.

Out of everyone in their group, he knew Shikamaru so much better than everyone else, which is weird considering he's the son of Itachi-sama's killer. The thought of Shikamaru's shirtless state earlier made Kiba's heart do a flip. He stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, about the color and slight tan on his skin, the barely built muscles from his chest and throughout his arms. But then actually touching the skin on his arm…

"DAMMIT KIBA YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS WEIRD!!" He shot up and screamed at himself, then at first looked around as if expecting someone to laugh at him. Remembering he was by himself, he sighed in relief.

"Arp!" Akamaru, the small white dog they both rescued, barked happily as if on cue with Kiba's wild antics. He finally knew he couldn't move around, but that didn't stop him from rolling onto his back, his tale wagging from side to side, and looking like he had a giant grin on his face.

He stared at the energetic animal for a moment, then couldn't resist but to rub his belly. Akamaru, in response, barked in glee and his tale doubled in speed.

Kiba's thoughts took over his mind again, while his arm continued to rub Akamaru's belly until his arm hurt. Too lazy to get up, like he imagined Shikamaru would do a lot, he got comfy on the couch, with Akamaru lying next to him, and fell asleep.

Akamaru's paws moved as if he was dreaming of running, while Kiba, having a nightmare, tossed and turned. He finally dug his head into the cushion of the couch, a tear escaping his left eye, he muttered still sleeping, "Don't die…"

* * *

"Sasuke-sama! I cannot approve of your actions! You should send help for Shino! He's stranded, it isn't fair, he did EXACTLY what you wanted him to do!" A warrior, with horns coming out of the side of his head, and was around nine feet tall, yelled at Sasuke who had his back turned to him and was gazing outside. "I know you hear me!" He yelled again, after a few minutes of silence. "What threat is Shino to you now? Nothing! Its no-"

Sasuke, annoyed, ran at him so fast his nails, which used to be able to extend into claws, dug into his neck. "Shino is trying to control my operation. He's eventually going to get too involved in this and ruin the whole set up. Besides, he can get his precious bugs to get him."

The demon didn't react to Sasuke's hold on him. "You realize we don't heal as fast, the closer we get to becoming mortals, right?" He said, waiting for the annoyed Sasuke to nod before continuing, "His blood can be smelled by everyone who's gone up to the human world, trying to find some food or fun tonight. He could die and become the meal for his bugs!"

"Then let cruel fate deal with him," Sasuke yawned and broke his neck. "You! Clean it up," he demanded of an attractive purple haired girl with a young face, who if was a human looked only slightly older than Sasuke. Her hair, like most demons, was incredibly long, ending at the back of her knees. Her eyes were a darker shade of purple than her hair, but just as seductive.

That's when Sasuke realized something was wrong, since he had never seen her before, but the smell on her was that… of… a…. humans!?

"Gaara isn't going to die, just thought I'd let you know, Uchiha…" She glared at him, and then jumped onto the ceiling, continuing her glare. "I am the other half demon you keep worrying about! And I think Itachi was a better king than-" She was cut off by Sasuke being completely enraged and jumping onto the ceiling as well. Unlike her, he didn't have enough power left in him to keep the grip; as a result, he started to fall.

Right when he was going to flip over to land perfectly, and then jump back up at her again, she twisted his arm behind his back and flung him into the wall.

Sasuke didn't make a noise. Due to the weakness in recovery that the now dead demon mentioned earlier, it made it so he couldn't stand up at the moment. "Fuck…"

Rei chuckled to herself and finally got off the ceiling. "Being beat up by a half demon girl isn't very fun, is it, Uchiha..?"

Sasuke snarled in response.

"You'll be overthrown, wither it be by us half demons, your own "followers", or even a new demon slayer group. And why? Because you are just like your father, Sasuke, to blind in his own glory and you think cause you rule, nothing can touch you, and everyone must submit to you. But you're wrong, as usual…" She kicked him in the nuts and giggled like any normal high school girl, "You must be losing your sense of smell, to let a human smelling half demon get to you. Any who, byes!" She did a backwards cart wheel and fell out of the building window, and vanished.

"These half demons are so…. AUGH!" Sasuke slammed both fists into the ground and made dents in the ground. Only dents… their time was running out. He then sighed, and snapped his fingers at the nearest guard, "Get Shino, I have another favor he can do for me. One he might like…"

* * *

Shikamaru lay in his bed, rubbing his shoulder where the dog, Akamaru, bit him. He sighed, "I wish the school would blow up…" That's when he got a sudden chill and stared at the door with wide eyes, expecting someone…

"YOU SKIPPED CLASS AGAIN!?" His mother screeched at him, eyes filled with the fires of rage. She went on a long speech about how much he could do with his life, how he had been blessed with such a brain and yet can't use it, that if he tried he could make something out of himself. She was about to leave, while closing the door on him, she mumbled, "How can a smart girl who has it so together like Temari see anything in such a slacker?" She sighed, the door now only a crack of light, "Good night… AND NO MORE SKIPPING!" She slammed the door shut, which wasn't affective much since it was already almost closed anyway.

Shikamaru sighed, and thought to himself. "Well its not like I see anything in Temari anymore anyway…"

* * *

I'm sorry to say that the Q&A session for this chapter is non existant, seeing as the questions are mostly spoiler related, so my friend who loves doing interviews, decided to do personalized interviews for both this story and my Ouran one, how nice... Anyway, for those who care to read it, here it is (note: we wrote down what was being said while doing an irl interview! sweet...):

Jae: Well, I'm Jae, a great friend of Kyou's, and an yaoi lover, who is currently obsessed with DouXWata (an xxxholic paring), but I love her stories, and decided we needed something similar to an Q&A, so here we are!

Kyou: sighs Hi, its Kyou, the worst fanfiction person ever...

Jae: No, you are a great writer! smile But you suck at updating! You need to stop being a bitch and not torture your readers! bigger smile

Kyou: stares in awe right...

Jae: So anyway, is Demonic Lust one of your favorite fanfictions?

Kyou: Stammering Um... Well... I've only written three-

Jae: Including your oneshots! grin

Kyou: Oh thinks Well, I'd have to say if the Ouran story turns out well, then that might be my favorite, but the GaaXNaru one was my first, and this one has such a creative plot with great characters and etc...

Jae: Lets just go with "you love all your children", anywa-"

Kyou: "Fanfics"...

Jae: ... smacks Anyway, how did you come up with Demonic Lust?

Kyou: Well... hm... thinks I guess a few animes helped me, one thing was the love between two different creatures, like in Chrono Crusade, a demon and a human-

Jae: Is she a human? I thought she was some holy person... thinks

Kyou: That isn't the poi-

Jae: Well, getting back on subject, _Kyou_, how come Shino's eyes are silver?

Kyou: Hm... well its because a lot of people, used to or still do think a lot about what his eyes look like, a lot say brown. So I decided to take the mystery and twist it for my own purposes.

Jae: But... silver?

Kyou: Yes smile, I recently started reading a manga called Black Sun Silver Moon, or something along those lines...

Jae: nods whats that about? Never heard of it... pouts

Kyou: Basically, a human boy and a priest he works for, where the priest teaches him how to kill zombies, and tells him one day he himself, as in the priest, will turn into a zombie, and has to kill him one day... sighs I got it because the same art was used for Beyond My Touch, which is a yaoi, but I doubt this manga is...

Jae: snickers you were fooled, ha, anyway, what about does Shino's silver eyes have to do with the manga? snickers again

Kyou: In the manga, silver is said to be the color of evil... pauses to think ...or something, and in the 4th volume, the first thing to be consumed by the zombie blood or something... thinks sorry, its a confusing manga, anyway, his eye is the first thing to become silver. Which helped with the idea...

Jae: There's a problem with that...

Kyou: huh?

Jae: only the first two volumes had been released when you started writing this story... grins

Kyou: POINT IS! Silver was always mentioned as the color of evil, and it will give Shino an excuse to wear sunglasses later on.

Jae: Ok, one more question, then we'll continue the interview for the next chapter you SHOULD BE DOING NOW!

Kyou: scared to death ...ok..?

Jae: smiles Now, my final topic for you is this, thinks ok, got one! Revealed in this chapter, Rei is the half demon at the high school, correct?

Kyou: Yes... but what does that-

Jae: Sasuke is gay... stares intensely why did his POV say she was attractive and seductive?

Kyou: wide eyes what have I done...

Jae: giggles ALRIGHT! See ya'll next time, I love her fanfics, so don't worry, I'll deffinately get her to update.

Kyou: sighs in relief finally over

The following interview took place right before posting the story, with two yaoi otaku lunatics! Words were written down by a third person, who will be doing the Ouran interviews, while Jae takes notes of the events. I will still do Q&A if you would like to do questions, but who knows if I'll have any in a few days... Kyou-chama


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Missions

Hey, sorry I couldn't get the story up by Sunday like I wanted to! I meant to click on microsoft word, but I clicked on the icon next to it, which is windows movie maker, so yeah... Made an AMV instead T-T But I posted it the next day! o.O Anyway, explaining something, though this story takes place in Japan, the school years and all that stuff is American, I think... I was looking through the chapters to find out . Cause of a time skip in this story, I had to find out the date of what was happening, so yeah... Though my other story IS Japanese school year almost accurate, so sorry, even I am confused, forgive me! Kyou-chama

* * *

"So… What's up?" Temari asked Shikamaru, giggling at him and rubbed his head. They were at his house, and the air was very awkward for him, while for her it was just normal.

"Well…" What easy way was there to do this? As he knew, there was none. He just needed to phrase in a… he had no idea what he was doing.

"Something wrong?" She tilted his head and rubbed his hair again, laughing. When he didn't respond, she stopped and the air was now completely awkward between the two. "So…"

"Huh?" He stared at her, "Is there something you wanted to say?" He asked taking the tension off himself and avoiding the problem till he absolutely had to end it all.

"…did you become gay already?" She starred at him intensely, "Still in middle school too…"

"Wait a minute- YOU THOUGHT I'D BECOME GAY!?"

"No… I knew it…" She laughed at him.

"Wait, huh? Why?" He felt annoyed about this but it wasn't that he was gay; it was just that he liked a guy. He could end up just being bi…

"It's just how you are, Shikamaru," she kissed his forehead, "Oh well, back to being single," she stood up, "hey have you heard from Rei? She was supposed to call me yesterday but… She didn't, she usually does…"

"Maybe she was fucking wi-" He started to state like most people would about her, but got punched by Temari. "Um… ow…"

"No matter what, she calls…" Suddenly, Temari's phone rang. "Um hold on," She opened the phone and put it up to her head, "Hello? What!?" She turned pale, "Is he ok now…? He won't go? Why? Ugh…" She hung up the phone and starred at him. "Gaara's terribly injured."

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide and he turned pale, "When you say terribly…"

"Without hospital treatment, he could die…" She trailed off, looking likes she's about to cry, "But we can't get him to a hospital."

"Oh and why not?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Well… he's…" Temari decided just not to stay and changed the subject, "Well I need to get going," and before Shikamaru could stop her, she was gone.

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep next to the couch, yet now he was on it. At first he thought the previous night was all just a dream, but then he shot up remembering it all too well to be "just a dream". "How am I on the couch…?" The blonde boy got up and starred at the couch, the blood was all cleaned off. "Whoa! How'd he do that?"

"Unlike you… I used actual cleaning supplies…" Gaara muttered, like nothing was wrong, while he was covered in bandages.

"Gaara!" Naruto hugged him, "I thought you were dead!" He wrapped his arms around him and sobbed.

"First off…. Let go of me…" He stated, twitching from the pain Naruto was now causing him.

Naruto let go and fell over, startled by his own actions. Then he remembered what Gaara told him last night… "So? Remember your promise…?" He grinned when Gaara sighed; he knew he was hoping Naruto had forgotten that he promised to tell him. He'd have to tell him everything he'd been keeping from him for the years he'd known him.

"I'm waiting...!" Naruto sat on the ground, starring up at him impatiently.

"Ugh… You uh… won't believe me…" Gaara sat down on the couch, looking around the room to avoid looking at Naruto, who for some reasons decided to stay sitting on the floor.

"Try me," he responded immediately. "You're my friend, I'll believe you no matter what, I promise!"

"I doubt it…" Gaara sighed, who after a few minutes of silence looked at Naruto, who had the most determined look on his face. "Ok fine…"

"YAY!" He jumped up with a cute grin on his face and sat on the couch with Gaara. It reminded him of a baby fox for some reason.

"Alright… first off I'm… not a normal human…"

"Well du-"

"To be specific… I'm only half human…." Gaara was now keeping his focus on the ground, not wanting to see the look of disbelief on Naruto's face.

"…So what is the other half?"

The red head, surprised, starred at Naruto, who looked like he was really going to believe everything Gaara would tell him. "A… demon…"

Naruto starred at Gaara for a few minutes, then at the ground, and muttered to himself, "So they do exist…."

"Say something?"

"N-no!" Naruto waved his arms furiously, "Nothing so is your mom or dad a demon? And does that mean Kankuro and Temari are half demons too?" Naruto recovered, laughing to himself.

Gaara wasn't going to bug him about it, it was probably nothing important. "Temari and Kankuro have the same dad, so no, I'm their half sibling, and I'm the only one who's half demon…"

"…Oh I see… Well is that why you're able to be ok in this condition?"

"Um… yeah… and a demon attacked me is all, nothing too bad…" Gaara was surprised Naruto was actually believing him, but then again, this is the guy who couldn't tell that obviously it was Hinata who 'raped' him. (If you forgot about this, it happened in chapter 1 or 2).

"But it still hurts! It's still bad!" Naruto pouted again.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Naruto!" Gaara glared at him, "No exceptions, don't even say it out loud to yourself!" Gaara wasn't going to let anyone else find out now, it's not that it would put anyone else in danger, Sasuke already knows where he lives and everything, but not everyone is so trusting of him to believe the story.

"…of course I promise! I won't say another word about it!" Naruto grinned and put his hand out with the thumbs up sign, "You can count on it!"

* * *

"You left me for dead! Just because you decided to get me at the last minute doesn't mean I'm going to follow your orders!" Shino slammed his fist on the wall in rage. He was sitting in a bed in a guest room of the Uchiha Castle. "Though I guess I am glad to see you all injured, you look like the pitiful leader you are inside," he snickered to himself.

"You little-" Sasuke wanted to bash his face in, but sighed to himself. He knew very well that it wouldn't solve a damn thing. "It's a half demon… Snuck its way in and beat the crap out of me, due to an unfair advantage…"

"The one I took care of?" Shino asked, wondering if there was any chance he lived after their fight.

"No, remember that when I first told you about your previous job, I said another one goes to the high school. She attacked me and was able to go through so many demons! She made a fool of us…"

"Wow… You got beat up-"

"Don't even say it!" Sasuke snarled, "Now regarding your second mission-"

"I am not going on another mission for you! I don't feel like nearly getting killed or even killed just because you are paranoid!" Shino snapped, he didn't need this from him. He couldn't trust Kiba alone either; he might get found out or screw up on his own.

"Kiba is taking way too long to find the son, so I want you to transfer into the school…" Sasuke looked at his feet, not wanting to admit he was really giving Shino something he wanted. "Switching Kiba out then you transferring in would look too suspicious, so he'll stay in only for that reason. He is officially off the mission, and you'll take his place…"

"Well then I'll heal as quickly as I can," Shino said smirking to himself, "I want full use and control over your servants while I'm staying here-"

"Now wait just a damn minu-" Sasuke snapped furiously, he didn't need to do all this crap for Shino!

Shino faked a sigh, "Tsk tsk, I guess then I'll take so much longer to heal…"

"FINE!"

* * *

**One Month Later**

It was the last week of October, and so far Shino hadn't gotten in contact with Kiba ever since the note and he was actually starting to get, well… worried. He didn't want Shino to come back, but he didn't want him to be dead either.

"Hey can't you hear the bell?" Shikamaru was an inch from Kiba's face that was standing in front of the school starring into space, lost in his mind. "The bell means it's time to go to class… do I have to hold your hand? Little Kiba can't walk across the hallway by himself can he?"

Kiba turned red and jumped back two feet, "I know what the fucking bell means!" He ran inside of the school super embarrassed. Over the last month, the pounding in his chest has gotten so loud he thought the whole school could hear him. Kiba thought he might be sick, so he looked up some information in human books and such, to only come to one conclusion: he had a crush on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ran after Kiba, who was laughing at him, they were the only ones in the empty hallway. They were exhausted going up the stairs but kept going; now it was a race.

Apparently, Shikamaru and Temari had broken up, which had made Kiba smile for some reason. This was another sign of his affection, he thought. The main things were that he couldn't get him out of his mind, and when he had treated Shikamaru, he had felt so happy treating him. Since then, he had him over several times, and they had a great time. One time, he passed out on the couch, if he didn't resist the urge, who knows what he might have done to him?

They both got in front of the door to their home room with Iruka, catching their breath before they'd go in. Finally, Kiba stopped panting and pulled the door open, "I am so sorry sensei!" He rubbed the back of his head grinning, Shikamaru also grinning at the annoyed teacher.

"That's fine! It appears no matter what I can't make you two behave…" He put his hand on his face and sighed, then pointed to their desks, "Just take a seat already!"

They both, and the class, laughed for reasons unexplained, and sat in their seats. That's when they both noticed Iruka hadn't been starting the lesson before he came in.

"Now like I was saying, it seems our class is going to be blessed with another new student!"

"Cool!" Kiba smiled, and then looked at Shikamaru, who looked surprised, "What's with the look?"

"Well, it's very unusual for our school to have any transfers, so far this year we've now had two transfers in… I just find it weird," he stretched then looked at Kiba, "I guess at your old school it wasn't so unusual… right?"

"Huh? Oh! Right…" Kiba laughed nervously.

"He'll be stopping in sometime today, now in the mean ti-" Iruka turned around to begin the lesson for now when the door opened. "Ah you're early!"

Everyone in the class knew the new student was here, and starred intently at the door, wondering what he or she would be like.

Kiba's eyes widened and he felt ill, a kid wearing round sunglasses, a grey headband, pale skin, and a brown afro like hairstyle, came in with his hands in his pockets. "Everyone," Iruka started, gesturing towards the new student, "this is Aburame Shino."

* * *

Time for the all-popular Q&A!

Q: In a fight between Gaara and Rei, who would win?

A: Uh... I'll go with Gaara...

Q: What's the difference between humans' and demons' appearences in this story?

A: Well it's just a few abnormal features, nothing too much. Some random generic demons are taller than humans can ever get, some have horns or could be a furry. Shino has his unusual eye color, and Kiba just has claws. Most demons also have fangs, some bigger than others. There is probably unusual hair color I guess.

Q: What would happen if a half demon ate a human?

A: They obviously then have their power source from the ring, but think, they'd have to be a cannibal on their human side, they have human taste buds. so there!

Well that's it for this time! I'm going off, to either work on the GaaNaru story, the Ouran story, or another new story which plot we came up with this weekend! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Kyou-chama


End file.
